Everything is Different
by cjstardust
Summary: Lilly didn't die, Duncan was home and was able to stop Aaron. How might things have been different if Lilly had lived? *Bulk of the story takes place in a 12-hour block of time. *Bulk of the story takes place in a 12-hour block of time. Also posted on AO3


"Give me back the tapes you little bitch!" Aaron said forcefully. He didn't realize they had an audience.

Duncan had taken off his soccer cleats as he noticed Aaron Echolls approach his sister. What Mr. Echolls was doing in their back yard near the pool he couldn't imagine. Lilly had taken on the smug yet defensive stance she usually resorted to when she was throwing around the most attitude.

"I don't think so. You can view the tapes on Access Hollywood just like everyone else," she said.

What tapes? Duncan wondered as he quietly walked toward the pair. Mr. Echolls aggressively grabbed her arm with one hand, an ash tray in the other.

Duncan moved to intervene. "Hey!"

Aaron Echolls visibly blanched, dropping the large ash tray he'd grabbed in his anger. He turned his attention on Duncan.

"What the hell is going on?" Duncan said, stepping between the two.

Mr. Echolls moved to hit Duncan while Lilly ran toward the house, desperate to get to her phone to call 911.

Duncan dodged Aaron's fist, throwing a punch of his own and catching him in the stomach. Aaron doubled over and clutched his stomach.

"The sheriff's department is on their way!" Lilly called.

Duncan watched Aaron Echolls tried to straighten out, and make a run for his car. What the hell was happening?

* * *

Logan sat in his SUV outside Veronica's house. He knew it was really over with Lilly. He'd come back from Tijuana earlier today to confront her about the guy she's seeing behind his back, and he was just in time to see Lilly and Veronica working their pep squad car wash. He just knew it was over. He'd known there was another guy, even before he'd kissed Yolanda at the party. Hell, kissing Yolanda while he was drunk that night was almost in retaliation. He knew Lilly was ditching the party to be with someone else. It had been stupid, a way to try to show himself that he didn't care what Lilly did.

It hadn't been true. He was actually really sad Lilly had never been quite as committed to him as he had been to her. But today, watching Lilly and Veronica laugh and have fun, he'd just known. He and Lilly couldn't keep doing this to each other. And honestly, he didn't want to. Logan had fought to keep them together because they had been together since middle school. He was realizing now that he didn't fight to keep them together because it was the right thing to do. They were familiar. He had loved Lilly. And Lilly loved guys.

He placed his forehead on the steering wheel. He was finally okay with what that meant for them. Giving up the familiar would be difficult, but necessary. And maybe, it would enable them to find something healthy. Something that wasn't this constant power struggle.

"Logan?" He knew the voice talking to him so well, comfort washed over him.

He turned his head to look at her. Veronica. A gorgeous person inside and out, many times he wondered how she and Lilly could possibly be friends. Where Lilly was brash, Veronica was demure. Lilly went out of her way to disappoint her parents. Veronica was the poster child for a parent's dream.

"Veronica," he said. Just her name conveyed so much. "It's really over."

"I know," she said softly, and she reached to open his car door.

He'd long since stopped being mad at her for telling Lilly about the kiss with Yolanda. He'd done something wrong, and he deserved to be called out for it. However, she'd never ratted Lilly out to him. He wondered just how honest Lilly had been with her best friend. Veronica was honest and trusting to a fault. He knew, if Veronica had known Lilly was with another guy, she wouldn't have been able to look him in the eye.

Logan sat there, Veronica leaned in and wrapped her arms around him as best she could from the awkward angle. He saw a tear leak from her eye, and wondered what it was, exactly, that had made this pretty girl so sad.

"Is it Duncan?" Logan asked her.

"What?" She responded, confused. "Oh!" she realized she was crying. "No, not Duncan. You," she said. He brushed the tear away.

"Why me?"

"I'm so sorry, Logan. I know you love her. I am so, so sorry."

He knew why she was apologizing. She was his friend, too. Maybe he had blamed her at first for telling Lilly about Yolanda, but he didn't anymore. It wasn't her fault. It was his fault. It was Lilly's fault. Maybe it was fate telling him that he and Lilly weren't meant to be together no matter how much he tried.

"No Veronica. This isn't your fault. Not at all. This was always going to happen. I need to ask you something," he said, hesitating. "Do you know about the other guy?"

Veronica stared at him in shock. "What other guy?"

"Lilly's been cheating on me, for a while. Long before I kissed Yolanda."

* * *

Keith Mars watched the tapes with a combination of professional frankness, and mortification. Aaron Echolls was a man who claimed complete fidelity to his wife, and he was witnessing the downfall of this image of a wholesome family man. He'd known for longer than he could admit that Aaron Echolls wasn't the wholesome man he portrayed for the media. The first time Logan had come to their house with a black eye, he suspected. But Logan had never told him what happened. Not the first time, and not the most recent. He could never prove what he knew in his gut to be true. Aaron Echolls was a monster.

Keith had been the first responder to the Kane residence after Lilly Kane's call to 911. He'd taken pictures of the bruises on Lilly's arm. He'd taken the statements of the Kane siblings. According to Lilly, Aaron Echolls had hidden cameras in his pool house, allowing him to record his affairs. Lilly discovered the equipment, had stolen the tapes, and took them home. Yes, she had told him, she was the costar on the tapes. Aaron followed her home and had physically assaulted Lilly. Duncan had arrived home just in time to witness Aaron grab her, and was able to fight Aaron off while Lilly called 911.

Aaron Echolls had an affair with his daughter's best friend. A very illegal affair considering the girl in questions was a minor. And here, he had video evidence that he was extremely uncomfortable watching.

* * *

"Is this how it feels?" Logan asked.

"How what feels?" she asked him. He'd long gotten out of his SUV, she'd taken him by the hand and led him inside the house. They sat side by side on the couch.

"Knowing it's over."

He was referring to Duncan, and surprisingly, Veronica didn't even feel a twinge anymore. She had loved Duncan as much as was possible for the time. However, his ability to cut her dead made the process of getting over him somewhat easier.

"I don't know," she said. "It hurt really badly at first. It was like he broke up with me, but didn't ever get around to telling me. The not knowing what happened or what I did was the hardest part. I still don't know what I did. But I've gotten used to it. He must not have felt for me like I felt for him. It's kind of a relief it's over. Gives me an opportunity to find something and someone else."

"That's it exactly!" Logan exclaimed. "She's never felt for me what I felt for her. And now, I almost feel relieved."

"Hey…What do you think about just zoning out? Let's watch some mindless TV and stop thinking about things for a while," Veronica said.

Logan settled back on the couch, his shoulder touching Veronica's. He was thankful she was there for him. He hadn't been as comfortable around Duncan ever since Duncan had cut Veronica out of his life. He couldn't understand what had happened, or why, and Duncan had never taken the time to explain. And now that the source of his misery was Duncan's sister? It was even more awkward. All he knew right now, is that Veronica was here for him when he needed her. He reached for her hand interlocked their fingers.

Logan's cell phone buzzed. He saw it was Lilly. He ignored it.

* * *

"He's going to find out on the news if you don't call and warn him," Duncan said, accusingly.

Duncan and Lilly were at the Sheriff's office, waiting for their parents to arrive.

"Hypocritical much, Donut?" She asked. "As though you didn't cut Veronica dead without warning or explanation?"

"You know that's different," Duncan said defensively. "It wasn't my place to tell her that it's a possibility I'm her brother. It is absolutely YOUR responsibility to tell Logan you've been sleeping with his dad before he sees the news of Aaron Echolls' arrest on TV."

* * *

"Aaron Echolls was arrested this afternoon en route to his home in Neptune, California," the breaking news report stated.

"Oh my God. Logan!" Veronica called. He'd just stepped out of the room in search of the bathroom.

"Mr Echolls, known for films such as Breaking Point, has been taken in by Sheriff Keith Mars and is suspected of assault and statutory rape of a minor. The minor's identity has been withheld due to minority laws."

"Oh, God. Logan!" Veronica frantically called again.

"Hold your horses, Mars. What bee could have possibly gotten in your bonnet?"

The news continued. "We will update as we receive information, but as it stands, Aaron Echolls is in the custody of the Neptune Sheriff's department."

"What the hell?" Logan said, in bewilderment.

"Logan…" Veronica started. "He's been arrested for statutory rape of a minor," she froze, contemplating the implication. Oh, God, she thought. Lilly?

It was only hours ago at the car wash Lilly had told Veronica she had a big secret. Was she sleeping with Aaron Echolls?

* * *

Duncan tried Logan's phone several times, and left two messages. "Man, you've got to call me back."

He tried Veronica's phone next. She answered on the third ring. "Duncan?" she said hesitantly.

"Listen, Veronica. Is Logan with you?"

"Uh, Duncan, right now is really not a good time."

"I need to talk to him if he's there."

"He's here. But we've just seen the news, and I don't think he's quite up to chatting."

"He knows?" Duncan questioned. "I thought it was against the law to reveal the minor?"

"We suspected, but you've just confirmed. Logan doesn't want to talk right now, Duncan. I have to go."

"Shit!" Duncan screamed, throwing his phone as hard as he could. It shattered against the floor.

* * *

"I don't want to go home," Logan said. His head was in her lap, his arm wrapped haphazardly around her waist. He pressed his face into her belly, trying to hide the tears that formed in his eyes. "How could they do this to me, Veronica?"

Veronica knew that Lilly was wild. She knew Lilly was impulsive. She suspected Aaron Echolls was a psycho based on the bruises Logan had tried to hide over the years. But this what a whole new level of insane.

Neither Logan or Veronica were under any illusions that Lilly didn't know exactly what she was doing.

"I don't know," Veronica was dumbfounded. Aside from a stupid drunken kiss at an even stupider party, Logan had always been extremely loyal to Lilly. She couldn't imagine the kick in the face this was for him. His father and his girlfriend. His girlfriend and his FATHER for crap's sake.

Logan pressed his face even tighter to her belly. Oh God. His girlfriend and his FATHER.

* * *

After calling Logan twice, Lilly finally left him a message. ''God, Logan, could you stop being dramatic for five seconds?" She paused. "For what it's worth…I am sorry."

* * *

"I should go check on my mom."

"Of course," Veronica responded.

"Will you go with me?" Logan said so softly she barely heard him.

"Of course," she repeated.

* * *

Lynn Echolls listened to the news with a glass of chardonnay in her hand, and a bottle of pills on the side table next to her. She couldn't say she was surprised by the infidelity. However, she WAS surprised Aaron would cross the line between legal/illegal. She'd stuck with him through many things. Affairs. Abuse. She'd stood by him at the expense of her son's health and happiness. No child deserved to grow up with a father like Aaron Echolls, and yet here she was. Living in the house Aaron Echolls provided, and living life according to his unreasonable whims. Presenting to the world a wholesome family that doesn't exist.

She probably would have stuck with him now if it had been a case of simple infidelity. Some long-term affair with one of her friends. Something they could have deny, deny, denied until some other news story came out and would push the suspicion of Aaron to the background.

She wondered who he'd cross the line for, but she did have strong suspicions. Lilly Kane. Aaron was extremely charming when he wanted to be, but he was also extraordinarily jealous of his son. Logan had Lilly, and therefore, Aaron most likely wanted Lilly.

She hoped, wherever Logan was, he was alright and safe. For the first time in a very long time, she felt empowered to leave. She wanted to take Logan and build a happier life.

* * *

"Let's just run away," Logan said to Veronica. They were parked outside his "family" home that had never quite feel like home. He desperately wanted to start driving and not stop until they were some place far away. A place where no one would ever find them and they would never have to deal with this reality.

"If I thought that would actually help, I would do it in a heartbeat," Veronica replied. She hadn't let go of his hand for the past hour they had been in his car, and he was thankful she was there to keep him grounded. He wondered, suddenly, when her friendship had begun to feel like more. And why, in his heart, it felt like she'd always been more.

"I love you, Veronica," Logan blurted, and he brought her hand up to his face. He placed a kiss on the back of her wrist. She blushed.

Not quite sure how to interpret his words, Veronica responded, "I love you, too, Logan."

It was okay with him if she chose to interpret that as friendship love. But to him, it felt like more.

* * *

"Oh sweetheart. Are you alright?" Lynn asked as Veronica and Logan entered the house. She may be on her 3rd glass of chardonnay, but it didn't escape her notice that Logan and Veronica were holding hands.

"I'm more worried about how you are," Logan responded. His mom looked like she was handling things relatively well, considering.

"I'm wonderful, darling. How could I not be? This is an opportunity, Logan. We could have a whole new life," she said smiling.

Veronica thought Mrs. Echolls sounded a bit drunk and delusional. She wasn't sure what to do, so she tried to step back from the pair and give them some privacy. Logan held onto her hand tighter and wouldn't let her go. The look in his eyes was a little frantic and she felt like maybe she should stay, even though it was uncomfortable.

Aside from Lilly, Logan had been the one constant friend in her life, and right now, he needed her. Lilly was no longer an option for Logan to turn to for comfort. Veronica wondered if Lilly ever really was the person Logan could turn to.

* * *

"I did nothing wrong," Aaron Echolls said to Keith.

"I've seen about three video recordings that say differently," Keith responded, his deputy sheriff nodding next to him.

Aaron exploded out of his seat. "That little bitch!" he yelled, attempting to topple the table.

"Calm down, Mr. Echolls," Deputy Lamb attempted, heading to restrain him.

"I want my lawyer!" Aaron screamed in response.

Keith Mars wasn't sure a lawyer would be able to help Aaron Echolls out of this predicament.

* * *

Lilly drove to Logan's house, wanting to at least talk to him. Explain herself. She wasn't used to being ignored by him. He was usually quick to answer her calls, be there for her whenever she wanted it. She had taken his dedication to her for granted. It really hadn't taken her long to realize she had grown dependent on his blind devotion. She couldn't help thinking about the numerous times all she had to do was snap her fingers.

Logan wouldn't answer her calls. He wouldn't answer Duncan's calls. All that she knew was that he might be with Veronica.

Lilly had known Logan felt something for Veronica since they were twelve. The night of Homecoming when she asked him what he thought of Veronica the first time he'd seen her, she knew exactly what she was asking him to reveal. He'd thought Veronica was hot. Now, he thought she was beautiful inside and out. And he's right, Lilly thought. Veronica was her best friend, and deserved much more than the life she had with a drunk mother who couldn't stay away from Lilly's dad. Better that an ex-boyfriend she had been totally devoted to, that might possibly be her brother. Veronica deserved better.

Lilly knew Logan had been able to ignore whatever it was he felt for Veronica for years because Lilly took all his attention. Now, she was out of the way. If it wasn't sleeping with Weevil that scared him off their relationship permanently, it would definitely be the fact that she slept with his dad.

Lilly wasn't exactly sure why she had made the decisions she made. She cared about Logan. Loved him even, as much as she was capable. And sleeping with Eli Navarro and Aaron Echolls didn't piss off her parents, as she told herself she intended to do. They weren't even aware of what she'd done with Weevil and Mr. Echolls. She had hurt the people closest to her.

The important thing was, Lilly wasn't going to stand in the way anymore. No more on and off relationship with Logan. No more Lilly to blind him from what he felt for Veronica. She hoped they made each other happy, and still allowed her to be part of the group. She knew their friendship would be more important than ever in the coming weeks. There was no doubt everyone would know what she'd done soon.

She tried to call him one more time. "Adversity is the diamond dust in which heaven polishes-"

"Damn it, Logan." She whispered, and pressed "end" before Logan's inspirational message was complete.

* * *

Veronica didn't quite understand why it felt so natural and calming to hold onto Logan's hand. But she loved the feel of it. Even though she was here for him in this horrible time, it felt like he was giving HER strength. It was like nothing she had ever experienced before, and she loved it. She'd never felt supported like this.

The insistent ringing of the door, caused Veronica, Lynn, and Logan to look toward the entry way. No one moved to get up at first, and when Veronica tried, Logan tugged her back close to him.

"I don't want you to be away from me," he whispered.

"It'll only be for a second. I'll go see who it is, and be right back by your side. I promise," Veronica whispered back.

It felt awful to both of the them, and Veronica was determined to get back to where she was as soon as possible. She felt cold, and she wondered if Logan missed her body heat, too.

The walk to the front door felt like it took minutes instead of seconds.

Veronica couldn't say she was surprised to see Lilly, but she was surprised to feel hesitant and uncomfortable to see her. Lilly was her best friend, and right now she felt like a total stranger.

"Veronica, I need to talk to him," Lilly said.

"I really don't think right now is the best time, Lilly," Veronica responded. It was definitely a different sensation to not automatically be on Lilly's side in this matter. She only wanted to support Logan.

Veronica felt Logan come up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. Lilly's gaze dropped to his hands. What a bizarre feeling. Comforted by her best friend's ex-boyfriend, while staring at her best friend that felt like a stranger.

"It's OK, Veronica. Might as well get this over with," Logan said.

Veronica stepped out of the way and allowed Lilly to come inside. "I'll leave you guys to it," she said. "I'll just call my mom and have her come get me."

"No!" Logan stated emphatically. "I need you here. Call your mom and let her know where you are and why, but don't leave. I need you with me," he couldn't care less what Lilly thought about that. She had certainly never cared about his feelings. He wasn't going to care about hers now, not when Veronica might leave.

"Logan's right, V. You should be here," Lilly said.

Logan took Veronica's hand again and started to lead her back to the couch next to his mother. And though she felt slightly uncomfortable holding his hand in front of Lilly, she shook the feeling off to support him.

* * *

"You all deserve an apology," Lilly said first, looking into three pairs of very suspicious eyes. "I know you've heard things on the news, and I'm here to tell you what happened."

"I don't want to know what happened," Logan said. "Just tell me, to my face, if it's true and if it was you."

"Yes, to both," she responded.

"Why?" All three exclaimed at once.

"I don't know that I have an answer to that. At first, it was flattering. He was charming, I was mad at you Logan, and I can't even remember why. But all of a sudden, I was having this affair with your father, and I couldn't get out of it."

"You could have come to me," Veronica said.

"And seen this judgmental look you get in your eyes? It wouldn't have helped anything, Veronica. I don't think I would have done anything differently."

Logan took a deep, calming breath. "Regardless of the circumstances this all happened, Aaron wasn't the only one," he assertively.

"No, he wasn't."

"Eli Navarro," he said.

Veronica was shocked. She had always like Eli, even though they didn't run in the same crowd. "Weevil?" she exclaimed.

Lynn had sat quietly listening, so far, but couldn't stand to listen to anymore. "Lilly Kane, if I had known the hurt you would cause Logan, I would have steered him toward Veronica, as it should have always been, long ago!"

They all looked at her in shock.

Suddenly Logan and Veronica were hyper-aware of how close they were. Their bodies were touching from their knees to their shoulders and their hands were intertwined. It took everything in Veronica not to jump away from him. She didn't WANT to move away from him, but she felt three sets of eyes boring into her and she wasn't quite sure what to do. Logan gripped her hand tighter.

"I wish I'd pushed him toward Veronica years ago, too, Mrs. Echolls," Lilly said, sincerely.

Veronica was shocked. None of this felt real. Lynn Echolls and Lilly Kane were discussing how Veronica and Logan should have been together years ago.

Logan wasn't shocked. Looking at the absolutely beautiful girl at his side, he agreed with them.

* * *

Aaron Echolls talked with his lawyer. He knew the situation was bad, but he also knew that he was beloved by many. If this went to trial, he doubted he would serve any time in prison.

Aaron's lawyer attempted to call Lynn and was unable to get through. The rage he felt to his core was all-consuming.

* * *

Deputy Don Lamb lead Aaron Echolls to a holding cell. His conversation with his lawyer obviously hadn't gone well. It abruptly ended with the lawyer down a client and filing assault charges against Aaron. The proof was the black eye he was now sporting. The charges against Aaron Echolls were piling up.

Deputy Lamb suddenly regretted cuffing Aaron Echolls' hands in front of him when he realized Aaron Echolls grabbed his side arm. He comprehended the serious trouble he was in when everyone started yelling. He knew serious turned to grave when he felt his own weapon pressed against his temple.

* * *

Keith Mars was constantly prepared to use his firearm, if necessary, but had never been faced with a scenario that required it.

Now, however, he was witnessing Aaron Echolls pressing a weapon directly to his deputy's head.

Calmly and quickly, Keith aimed, and squeezed the trigger.

* * *

"Oh my God, Logan," Veronica said for what felt like the hundredth time today. She wrapped her arms around him, hoping to absorb any pain he felt once he understood the breaking news coming across the screen.

Lynn Echolls turned up the volume.

"Eye witnesses at the scene, including several of our own reporters, confirm that Aaron Echolls grabbed Deputy Don Lamb's weapon and attempted to take him hostage. Sheriff Keith Mars quickly responded with deadly fire and Aaron Echolls has been pronounced dead on-scene. Deputy Lamb sustained minor injuries and has been transferred to a nearby hospital."

Oh God, Veronica thought. Logan would hate her, now. Her father had killed his. Of course he was going to hate her. She held him even tighter, in case this was the last opportunity she would ever have to do so.

* * *

He didn't understand the words right away. It was as though time slowed. He could feel his heart beat. He could see the look of horror on Lilly's face. He could feel Veronica's arms wrap around his waist. He could hear his mother's hiccuping laugh that turned into a sob. But his brain could not understand the words drifting across the screen.

* * *

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding when Logan's arms wrapped around her, too. Tears were flowing freely down her face she didn't realize were there.

"I'm so sorry, Logan," she said.

Oh my God. She loved him. When had she fallen in love with Logan?

* * *

The next few weeks were a whirlwind. The California Bureau of Investigation had taken over the case due to the events that lead to Aaron Echolls' death. Based on the accounts of several eye witnesses, Keith Mars was quickly cleared of any wrong-doing. Keith wasn't happy about what he'd had to do, by any means. But he would do it again. To protect and serve was something he would always take very seriously.

* * *

Lynn and Logan Echolls had held a very private service for Aaron Echolls. They, along with Veronica, were the only ones in attendance. They had placed their home for sale, and were planning to move to Veronica's neighborhood. Somewhere comfortable, less ostentatious. Both were sad about losing the husband/father everyone thought Aaron Echolls' was, but they knew that who he had been in private was not who he was in public. They were both honestly relieved that they had a future they could look forward to; a financially stable, abuse-free future.

* * *

Veronica was by Logan's side every step of the way. The funeral. The public spectacle his life had become. She even attended the counseling sessions Lynn insisted Logan attend. Logan wouldn't even contemplate participating in counseling without Veronica. She had become his safe place.

Counseling allowed Logan to work through what had happened between Lilly and his dad, and what had ultimately happened to his dad.

Going together allowed Veronica and Logan the opportunity to work through any lingering doubt. Veronica had been constantly worried Logan would hate her after her dad had killed his. Logan had been worried their relationship had just been a rebound for her, that he was just a place-holder for Duncan. Together, with a licensed professional, they were able to talk through things they might never have been able to talk about on their own. Veronica knew now, without a doubt, Logan didn't blame her or her father, for Aaron's death. The only person he blamed was Aaron. And Logan knew, without a doubt, that Veronica was over Duncan and really did want to be with him.

* * *

It wasn't long after Aaron's death that Jake Kane had demanded a paternity test, leaving Veronica reeling about the long-term affair between Lianne Mars and Jake Kane. Veronica had thrown up for two solid hours when she understood the implications of the paternity test. She'd begged Logan to leave her alone, but he'd just held her hair and rubbed her back. Everyone involved was incredibly relieved when they definitely discovered Keith Mars was indisputably her father.

Veronica's mother had left, and Jake Kane had left Celeste Kane. Jake and Lianne were now building a life together, and didn't care what anyone thought.

Once Duncan had found out Veronica wasn't in any way related to him, he'd tried to talk Veronica into rekindling their relationship. No one was more relieved than Logan when veronica told Duncan to drop dead.

* * *

Lilly bore the brunt of people's hatred. At school she was treated like a pariah. The only thing that protected her from having to wear a scarlet A on her chest was the obvious friendship of Logan and Veronica. She also had the backing of the PCHers, thanks to her loving and supportive boyfriend. Many people that messed with her found themselves nearly naked and duct-taped to the flagpole.

She had an affair with Aaron Echolls that many people saw as the root cause of his death. They were quick to overlook the fact that Lilly was a minor, and was unable to consent to the affair in the eyes of California law.

Despite everything she had done to him, she maintained a friendship with Logan she was sure wouldn't have been possible without Veronica. Veronica had helped Logan understand that everything that had happened had led them to each other. Logan couldn't argue with that. They were really happy together. Devoted to each other in a beautiful way. Lilly and Veronica weren't as close as they once were, but Lilly was happy Veronica was still her best friend. She was honestly happy for them.

And now that Lilly's parents weren't forcing themselves to be together, everyone in the Kane family felt free to be themselves. Finally, she was allowing herself to heal. And to feel. And to love. Eli Navarro was especially thankful Lilly had finally come to her senses.

* * *

They sat in Logan's SUV, alternating between talking, giggling, and kissing. Veronica mentioned her dad was probably watching them with binoculars, and Logan held up his hand. "Five more minutes," he said in the direction of her front window. They laughed. They kissed. She pulled him as close as she could, given their awkward angles in the car.

They both knew Keith Mars would let them get away with it. He really liked Logan, and he especially liked the new-found confidence his daughter had.

Logan looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you, Veronica."

No smart-ass response came from Veronica at Logan's revelation. "Logan," she smiled. "I'm SO in love with you," she kissed him, thoroughly. When she pulled away, she asked "Why don't you come inside? You know your mom is out at that party, send her a text. You can watch the ballgame with me and my dad," she said.

Logan loved spending time with her, and honestly, loved to spend time with her dad. It was nice to see what having a loving dad was like. And Keith had really welcomed him with open arms. Logan would never deny himself the opportunity to bond with both Veronica and her dad.

"I'd love to," he said, and kissed the tip of her nose.

* * *

Months later, at the beginning of Logan and Veronica's Junior year, they helped Wallace Fennel down from the flag pole. The three became fast friends. And no one was quite surprised Keith Mars and Mrs. Fennel began dating shortly after.


End file.
